These spreaders usually have a mobile unit or carriage onto which equipment using compressed air coming from a fixed compressor tank can be arranged. Up till now the compressed air has gone from the fixed tank and fed into similar equipment through spiral or helical pipes which follow the movements of the mobile carriage and, therefore, must be of an appropriate, thus notable, length. This is counterproductive and leads to inconveniences and impediments as operators well know.